Criminal Minds (2005 series)
Criminal Minds (TV series; 2005 - present) Created by Jeff Davis Plot Summary The cases of the BAU, an elite group of profilers who analyzed criminal minds, the most dangerous Nations in an effort to anticipate their next moves before they strike again. Male Deaths *Ray Abruzzo (10.12 Anonymous) *Blake Adams (10.16 Lockdown) *Andrew James Allen (8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) *Michael Scott Allen (7.06 Epilogue) *John Patrick Amedori (8.13 Magnum Opus) *John Lee Ames (9.06 In The Blood) *Christopher Amitrano (8.21 Nanny Dearest) *Miles Anderson (4.24 Amplification) *David Atkinson (9.24 Demons) *Brent Bailey (9.07 The Gatekeeper) *Ray Baker (1.21 Secrets and Lies) *Ronnie Banks (9.08 The Return) *Brian Baumgartner (9.22 Fatal) *Craig Baxley Jr. (Ep. 4.23 Roadkill) *James Van Der Beek (Ep. 2.15 Revelations) *Douglas Bennett (Ep. 7.06 Epilogue) *Dirk Blocker (Ep. 4.16 Pleasure is my Business) *John Bobek (Ep. 3.03 Scared to Death) *Michael Bofshever (Ep. 7.03 Dorado Falls) *Curt Bonnem (3.11 Birthright) *Zach Book (8.13 Magnum Opus) *Phillip Andre Botello (11.05 The Night Watch) *Andrew Bowen (8.17 The Gathering) *Kevin Fry-Bowers (10.23 The Hunt) *Potsch Boyd (10.02 Burn) *Paul McCarthy-Boyington (2.03 The Perfect Storm) *Patrick Breen (8.17 The Gathering) *Timothy Brennen (5.15 Public Enemy) *Jason Brooks (5.18 The Fight) *Dwier Brown (1.12 What Fresh Hell?) *Billy Brown (2.16 Fear and Loathing) *Bruno Bruni (3.17 In Heat) *Daniel Buran (6.13 The Thirteenth Step) *Andrew Burlinson (10.09 Fate) *Kurt Caceres (5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Christian Cage (11.09 Internal Affairs) *Dean Cain (7.13 Snake Eyes) *Jonathan Cake (11.16 Derek) *Travis Caldwell (10.10 Amelia Porter) *Michael Canavan (1.16 The Tribe) *Keith Carradine (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) *Cuyle Carvin (11.02 The Witness) *Alex Castillo (3.04 Children of the Dark) *Orson Chaplin (11.09 Internal Affairs) *Bailey Chase (3.09 Penelope) *Brent Chase (10.23 The Hunt) *Eddie Cibrian (3.02 In Name and Blood) *Dameon Clarke (1.07 The Fox) *Jeff Clarke (2.15 Revelations) *Kendall Clement (1.09 Derailed) *Eric Close (5.23 Our Darkest Hour) *Matt Cohen (10.06 If the Shoe Fits) *Jack Coleman (7.08 Hope) *Mike Colter (Ep. 9.03 Final Shot) *Andy Comeau (Ep. 1.20 Charm and Harm) *Jack Conley (Ep. 1.21 Secrets and Lies) *Edward Conna (Ep. 4.23 Roadkill) *Shane Conrad (Ep. 4.10 Brothers in Arms) *Darin Cooper (4.02 The Angel Maker) *Bud Cort (5.16 Mosley Lane) *Doug Cox (11.04 Outlaw) *Travis Lincoln Cox (10.11 The Forever People) *Clayne Crawford (5.04 Hopeless) *Noah Crawford (11.06 Pariahville) *Don Creech (5.02 Haunted) *Michael Cudlitz (3.07 Identity) *Brett Cullen (9.24 Demons) *Burt Culver (9.20 Blood Relations) *Tim Curry (6.01 The Longest Night) *J.J. Dashnaw (1.02 Compulsion) *Koby Kumi-Diaka (9.08 The Return) *Dimitri Diatchenko (2.20 Honor Among Thieves) *Garret Dillahunt (4.26 .... And Back) *Dar Dixon (5.23 Our Darkest Hour) *Dar Dixon (9.21 What Happens in Mecklinburg) *Mark Doerr (3.04 Children of the Dark) *Jack Donner (2.22 Legacy) *Robin Atkin Downes (7.01 It Takes a Village) *Christopher Doyle (7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) *Mike Doyle (5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Zack Duhame (11.05 The Night Wash) *Charles S. Dutton (7.10 The Bittersweet Science) *Edward Edwards (2.18 Jones) *Terrence Edwards (4.22 The Big Wheel) *Joe Egender (7.13 Snake Eyes) *Peter Elbling (11.10 Future Perfect) *Kaj-Erik Eriksen (3.07 Identity) *David Farkas (10.16 Lockdown) *Eddie J. Fernandez (5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Patrick Fischler (6.18 Lauren) *Tracy Fraim (8.01 The Silencer) *Peter Freeland (11.11 Entropy) *Colby French (4.03 Minimal Loss) *Eric Frentzel (10.01 X'') *Kyle Gallner (7.19 ''Heathridge Manor) *Evan Gamble (10.08 The Boys of Sudworth Place) *Cesar Garcia (9.13 The Road Home) *Jordan Garrett (2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Khalid Ghajji (11.16 Derek) *Craig Gellis (3.10 True Night) *Yani Gellman (8.15 Broken) *Carmine Giovinazzo (11.15 A Badge and a Gun) *Danny Glover (11.16 Derek) *John Grady (10.03 A Thousand Suns) *Allan Graf (6.20 Hanley Waters) *Vince Grant (3.01 Doubt) *Jason Gray (3.16 Elephant's Memory) *Jon Gries (9.13 The Road Home) *Scott Grimes (8.16 Carbon Copy) *Todd Grinnell (2.14 The Big Game) *Arye Gross (10.13 Nelson's Sparrow) *Christopher Guckenberger (4.10 Brothers in Arms) *Christopher Guckenberger (4.25 To Hell...) *Travis Hammer (9.17 Persuasion) *Mark Hamill (8.24 The Replicator) *James Handy (4.18 Omnívore) *James Hanlon (4.18 Omnivore) *Mark Hapka (9.13 The Road Home) *Andrew Harlander (Ep. 4.07 Memoriam) *Joe Hart (Ep. 1.03 Won't Get Fooled Again) *Jay Hayden (Ep. 8.12 Zugzwang) *Brad William Henke (6.14 Sense Memory) *Aaron Hill (7.04 Painless) *Victor J. Ho (11.11 Entropy) *Matt Hoffman (3.11 Birthright) *Neil Hopkins (4.02 The Angel Maker) *C. Thomas Howell (5.09 100) *Norman Howell (10.22 Protection) *Robert L. Hughes (11.07 Target Rich) *John Idakitis (5.14 Parasite) *James Immekus (9.06 In the Blood) *Darri Ingolfsson (10.19 Beyond Borders) *Peter Jacobson (1.18 Somebody's Watching) *Andrew Jackson (1.01 Extreme Agressor) *Matthew Jaeger (8.05 The Good Earth) *Nick Jameson (1.13 Poison) *Bob Jesser (1.02 Compulsion) *Andrew St. John (1.18 Somebody's Watching) *Bjorn Johnson (5.02 Haunted) *Shane Johnson (8.07 The Fallen) *Evan Jones (7.24 Run) *Paul James Jordan (8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) *Eric Jungmann (7.04 Painless) *Andrew Kavovit (3.06 About Face) *Brandon Keener (8.02 The Pact) *Eddie Kehler (7.21 Divining Rod) *Chuck Kelley (5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Josh Kemble (6.04 Compromising Positions) *Darren Kendrick (8.15 Broken) *Isaac Keys (10.16 Lockdown) *Matthew Kimbrough (3.16 Elephant's Memory) *Hiro Koda (2.10 Lessons Learned) *Frederick Koehler (9.02 The Inspired) *Troy Kotsur (8.01 The Silencer) *Paul Lacovara (9.03 Final Shot) *John Lafayette (3.08 Lucky) *Ronobir Lahiri (10.04 The Itch) *Seth Laird (7.23 Hit) *David Landry (5.15 Public Enemy) *William Langan (11.08 Awake) *Val Lauren (1.08 Natural Born Killer) *Joshua Leonard (6.15 Today I Do) *Dean Lemont (7.23 Hit) *Phil Levesque (6.11 25 to Life) *Matthew Lillard (8.06 The Apprenticenchip) *Chad Lindberg (6.19 With Friends like these....) *Loki (9.13 The Road Home) *Jason London (2.05 Aftermath ) *James Lowe (5.10 The Slave of Duty) *Todd Lowe (11.08 Awake) *Yuri Lowenthal (6.21 The Stranger) *Joseph Raymond Lucero (5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Jesse Luken (11.04 Outlaw) *Thomas Lumberg Jr. (1.06 L.D.S.K) *Joey Luthman (9.07 The Gatekeeper) *Braden Lynch (9.11 Bully) *Robert F. Lyons (5.04 Hopeless) *Robert F. Lyons (6.13 The Thirteenth Step) *Angus Macfadyen (6.17 Valhalla) *Rick Malambri (4.20 Conflicted) *Jeff Marchelletta (2.01 The Fisher King, Part 2) *Adoni Maropis (4.01 Mayhem) *A. Martinez (5.11 Retaliation) *Michael Massee (1.14 Riding the Lighning) *Kurtis Mast (8.10 The Lesson) *Andrew Matarazzo (11.04 Outlaw) *David Mazouz (7.10 The Bittersweet Science) *Holt McCallany (2.17 Distress) *Morgan McClellan (9.15 Mr. & Mrs. Anderson) *Kevin McCorkle (6.13 The Thirteenth Step) *Chris McGarry (8.04 God Complex) *Jake McLaughlin (4.10 Brothers in Arms) *Andy McPhee (6.18 Lauren) *Matt McTighe (6.19 With Friends like these....) *Jeffrey Meek (6.22 Out of the Light) *Charles Mesure (11.16 Derek) *Rhino Michaels (3.16 Elephant's Memory) *Jake Miller (9.11 Bully) *Austin Mincks (5.16 Mosley Lane) *Kenneth Mitchell (6.10 What Happens At Home) *David Monahan (3.17 In Heat) *Sam Murphy (7.06 Epilogue) *Sean Patrick Murphy (5.15 Public Enemy) *Timothy V. Murphy (7.01 It Takes a Village) *Robert Neary (11.07 Target Rich) *Adam Nee (8.20 Alchemy) *Matt Newton (1.05 Broken Mirror) *John Nielsen (2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Jeffrey Nordling (10.8 The Boys of Sudworth Place) *Hank Northrop (10.06 If the Shoe Fits) *Paul Norwood (2.03 The Perfect Storm) *Frank Novak (4.18 Omnivore) *Tom Ohmer (5.03 Reckoner) *Ken Olandt (6.06 Devil's Night) *Timothy Omundson (1.06 L.D.S.K) *Mike Ostroski (9.10 The Caller) *Sean O'Bryan (2.19 Ashes and Dust) *David O'Hara (4.14 Cold Confort) *Michael O'Keefe (3.03 Scared to Death) *Alex O'Loughlin (4.22 The Big Wheel) *Jim Parrack (2.21 Open Season) *Benjamin John Parrillo (6.23 Big Sea) *G.O. Parsons (5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Mandy Patinkin (10.13 Nelson's Sparrow) *Alejandro Patiño (1.19 Machismo) *Tahmoh Penikett (9.14 200) *Eddie Perez (4.10 Brothers in Arms) *Luke Perry (4.03 Minimal Loss) *Ethan Phillips (1.17 A Real Rain) *Brian Poth (10.15 Scream) *Chris Prascus (10.07 Hashtag) *Lawrence Pressman (5.03 Reckoner) *Alex Quijano (5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Ruben Rabasa (6.12 Corazon) *Zoran Radanovich (2.20 Honor Among Thieves) *Rick Ravanello (11.09 Internal Affairs) *Paul Rae (4.26 .... And Back) *William Ragsdale (10.16 Lockdown) *Josh Randall (7.24 Run) *Roger Ranney (2.10 Lessons Learned) *James Rekart (4.16 Pleasure is my Business) *Jake Richardson (2.21 Open Season) *Scott Rinker (2.21 Open Season) *Daniel Roebuck (11.14 Hostage) *Charley Rossman (2.01 The Fisher King, Part 2) *Tahmus Rounds (2.22 Legacy) *Rodney Rowland (7.14 Closing Time) *Andre Royo (4.05 Catching Out) *William Russ (7.16 A Family Affair) *Jaret Sacrey (4.17 Demonology) *William Sadler (5.03 Reckoner) *Roberto Sanchez (4.10 Brothers in Arms) *Tom Schanley (2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Mark Semos (11.11 Entropy) *Craig Sheffer (6.04 Compromising Positions) *Kevin Sheridan (7.15 A Thin Line) *Jocko Sims (6.06 Devil's Night) *Brady Smith (9.24 Demons) *Riley Smith (3.12 3rd Life) *Johnny Sneed (11.05 The Night Watch) *Jeronimo Spinx (5.04 Hopeless) *Michael Steger (4.01 Mayhem) *Richie Stephens (11.09 Internal Affairs) *David Sullivan (4.17 Demonology) *Don Swayze (2.15 Revelations) *D.B. Sweeney (5.09 100) *Faran Tahir (9.14 200) *Steve Talley (6.07 Middle Man) *Bill Tangradi (8.11 Perennials) *Bradford Tatum (5.17 Solitary Man) *Meshach Taylor (10.12 Anonymous) *Stephen Monroe Taylor (11.04 Outlaw) *Lew Temple (6.16 Coda) *Julius Tennon (8.18 Restoration) *Lee Tergesen (5.11 Retaliation) *John Thaddeus (5.20 ...A Thousand Words) *Hudson Thames (7.04 Painless) *Harrison Thomas (8.06 The Apprenticeship) *Jake Thomas (6.07 Middle Man) *Lamar Thomas (10.16 Lockdown) *Marcus T. Thomas (10.16 Lockdown) *Chad Todhunter (6.21 The Stranger) *Daniel J. Travanti (6.03 Remembrance of Things Past) *Michael Trucco (9.24 Demons) *Garrison True (8.19 Pay It Foward) *Jonathan Tucker (6.13 The Thirtheenth Step) *Travis Aaron Wade (5.04 Hopeless) *Tracey Walter (3.16 Elephant's Memory) *Myk Watford (3.15 A Higher Power) *Eric Watson (10.22 Protection) *Victor Webster (5.14 Parásite) *Alex Weed (7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) *Gary Werntz (2.08 Empty Planet) *Kevin E. West (9.23 Angels) *Wil Wheaton (4.04 Paradise) *Joseph Whipp (10.10 Amelia Porter) *Michael Shamus Wiles (3.14 Damaged) *Don Williams (7.09 Self-Fulfilling Prophecy) *Mark Withers (7.10 The Bittersweet Science) *Eugene Young (11.09 Internal Affairs) Female Deaths *Nicole Abramson (Ep. 5.15 Public Enemy) *Nicole Abramson (Ep. 6.10 What Happens at Home) *Kimberly Adair (5.17 Solitary Man) *Brooke Adams (8.07 The Fallen) *Kristin Alcala (2.21 Open Season) *Alexa Alemanni (3.01 Doubt) *Rhonda Aldrich (1.11 Blood Hungry) *Henree Alyse (6.10 What Happens At Home) *Charlene Amoia (4.19 House on Fire) *Jolene Andersen (5.20 ...A Thousand Words) *Jeannetta Arnette (1.14 Riding the Lightning) *Lisa Arturo (6.04 Compromising Positions) *Jayne Atkinson (8.24 The Replicator) *Kathy Baker (7.16 A Family Affair) *Samantha Bailey (4.11 Normal) *Ali Bayless (8.03 Through the Looking Glass) *Milby Barron (6.10 What Happens At Home) *Pamela Bellwood (8.19 Pay It Foward) *Marina Benedict (11.05 The Night Watch) *Lily Berlina (11.03 Til Death Do Us Part) *Amanda Bernero (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) *Angela Bettis (8.20 Alchemy) *Ashleigh Borman (8.13 Magnum Opus) *Leaha Boschen (7.12 Unknown Subject) *Lauren Bowles (4.02 The Angel Maker) *Jenna Boyd (4.03 Minimal Loss) *Wendy Braun (3.13 Limelight) *Ursula Brooks (7.01 It Takes a Village) *Brianna Brown (4.16 Pleasure is my Business) *Marcia Ann Burrs (8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) *Angelique Cabral (10.09 Fate) *Andi Carnick (4.23 Roadkill) *Nancy Linehan Charles (11.10 Future Perfect) *Aubrey Cleland (11.06 Pariahville) *Maria Cina (7.15 A Thin Line) *Shelly Cole (3.01 Doubt) *Jessi Cooper (7.02 Proof) *Kelly Curran (7.21 Divining Rod) *Amy Davidson (4.15 Zoe's Reprise) *Shelley Dennis (4.09 52 Pick Up) *Romi Dias (9.24 Demons) *Dale Dickey (5.21 Exit Wounds) *Beth Dover (3.07 Identity) *Georgia Dolenz (7.19 Heathridge Manor) *Kaitlin Doubleday (6.08 Reflections of Desire) *Allison Dunbar (1.07 The Fox) *Ashley Dulaney (9.23 Angels) *Stacy Edwards (2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Lauren Elaine (5.05 Cradle to Grave) *Stephanie Erb (3.04 Children of the Dark) *Kandis Erickson (3.11 Birthright) *Kimberly Estrada (5.21 Exit Wounds) *Justine Ezarik (6.07 Middle Man) *Tricia Leigh Fisher (7.17 I Love You, Tommy Brown) *Annie Fitzgerald (7.05 From Childhood's Hours) *Paige Flannery (9.15 Mr. & Mrs. Anderson) *Sarah Flannery (5.11 Retaliation) *Faith Ford (4.11 Normal) *Suzanne Ford (10.21 Mr. Scratch) *Marlene Forte (5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Colleen Foy (3.08 Lucky) *Tisha French (9.22 Fatal) *Brie Gabrielle (4.11 Normal) *Christine Garver (7.11 True Genius) *Sandra Lee Gimpel (10.22 Protection) *Meegan Godfrey (1.20 Charm and Harm) *Meegan Godfrey (5.22 The Internet is Forever) *Erika Godwin (8.11 Perennials) *Siena Goines (6.17 Valhalla) *Beth Grant (5.16 Mosley Lane) *Rochelle Greenwood (2.09 The Last Word) *Sienna Guillory (4.01 Mayhem) *Julianna Guill (9.07 Gatekeeper) *Marisa Guterman (10.09 Fate) *Austin Highsmith (6.01 The Longest Night) *Tiffany Hines (2.16 Fear and Loathing) *Danielle Hoetmer (8.11 Perennials) *Ellen Hollman (3.10 True Night) *Isabella Hofmann (7.06 Epilogue) *Courtney Hope (7.06 Epilogue) *Brianne Howey (9.01 The Inspiration) *Millie Huckabee (2.03 The Perfect Storm) *Frieda Jane (5.05 Cradle to Grave) *Amanda Jaros (5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Giselle Jones (4.22 The Big Wheel) *Michelle Josette (6.01 The Longest Night) *Yvonne Jung (3.02 In Name and Blood) *Sophie Kargman (6.21 The Stranger) *Tonya Kay (5.07 The Performer) *Victoria Kelleher (2.09 The Last Word) *McKerrin Kelly (1.04 Plain Sight) *Jennifer Lee Keyes (3.03 Scared to Death) *Sally Kirkland (6.08 Reflection of Desire) *Kristina Klebe (Episode 5.08 Outfoxed) *Jill Klopp (4.22 The Big Wheel) *Jenn Korbee (7.13 Snake Eyes) *Mandi Kreisher (9.19 The Edge of Winter) *Kelly Kruger (2.07 North Mammon) *Juliet Landau (7.19 Heathridge Manor) *Jessie Lande (8.16 Carbon Copy) *Castille Landon (9.20 Blood Relations) *Allison Lane (8.22 #6) *Savannah Lathem (5.08 Outfoxed) *Tammy Lauren (9.18 Rabid) *Lindsay LaVanchy (7.02 Proof) *Jen Lilley (5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Caroline Lindy (9.19 The Edge of Winter) *Riki Lindhome (4.09 52 Pick Up) *Jo Beth Locklear (7.21 Divining Rod) *Karina Logue (4.03 Minimal Loss) *Kate Luyben (1.18 Somebody's Watching) *Kerri Lynch (9.18 Rabid) *Marina Lyon (8.06 The Apprenticeship) *Amy Madigan (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) *Natalina Maggio (1.01 Extreme Agressor) *Katy Magnuson (2.11 Sex, Birth, Death) *Bianca Malinowski (9.01 The Inspiration) *Lauren Marie (8.17 The Gathering) *Jessica Martin (10.15 Scream) *Paula Mattioli (6.11 25 to Life) *Kate McDaniel (8.20 Alchemy) *Meghan Maureen McDonough (8.02 The Pact) *Hayley McFarland (3.12 3rd Life) *Megan Molloy (4.02 The Angel Maker) *Meredith Monroe (5.09 100) *Kimberly Shannon Murphy (7.05 From Childhood's Hour) *Phaedra Neitzel (3.08 Lucky) *Jaime Ray Newman (2.14 The Big Game) *Lynn Odell (1.13 Poison) *Catia Ojeda (10.17 Breath Play) *Adrianne Palicki (6.13 The Thirtheenth Step) *Devika Parikh (1.21 Secrets and Lies) *Melissa Pino (10.22 Protection) *Mindy Rae (8.13 Magnum Opus) *Nina Rausch (4.14 Cold Confort) *Dominique Razon (9.02 The Inspired) *Jill Remez (11.10 Future Perfect) *Julia Rhoda (7.03 Dorado Falls) *Lilah Richcreek (7.16 A Family Affair) *Beth Riesgraf (8.12 Zugzwang) *Jennifer Riker (6.17 Valhalla) *Jenny Robinson (8.09 Magnificent Light) *Sandra Dee Robinson (3.06 About Face) *Jennifer Del Rosario (5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Zakareth Ruben (3.15 A Higher Power) *Regina Saldivar (8.04 God Complex) *Angela Sarafyan (6.24 Supply and Demand) *Samantha Shelton (6.19 With Friends like these....) *Marissa Skell (6.03 Remembrance of Things Past) *Samantha Smith (2.14 The Big Game) *Rena Sofer (5.10 The Slave of Dutty) *Olga Sosnovska (2.20 Honor Among Thieves) *Cecelia Specht (2.15 Revelations) *Moira Squier (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) *Rebecca Staab (5.14 Parasite) *Kelli Stokes (11.15 A Badge and a Gun) *Sarah Stouffer (9.23 Angels) *Sasha Stuber (5.12 The Uncanny Valley) *Lucia Sullivan (3.01 Doubt) *Kelly Thiebaud (7.16 A Family Affair) *Evie Thompson (4.11 Normal) *Michelle Trachtenberg (8.12 Zugzwang) *Alison Trumbull (7.14 Closing Time) *Charlotte Ubben (9.06 In the Blood) *Elena Varela (7.23 Hit) *Christina Vlahakes (10.22 Protection) *Ana Walczak (10.07 Hashtag) *Kimberly Westbrook (7.19 Heathridge Manor) *Jenna Willis (11.12 Drive) *Penelope Windust (1.11 Blood Hungry) *Elizabeth Gwynne Wilson (6.21 The Stranger) *Ellen Davis Woglom (1.10 The Popular Kids) *Jacquelyn Zook (8.17 The Gathering) Category:TV Series Category:2005 TV series debuts Category:CBS TV series Category:Crime Category:Action Category:TV series by Paramount/CBS Paramount/CBS Television Studios Category:TV series by Disney/Touchstone/ABC Studios